


Drink or Dare

by kaseycyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseycyan/pseuds/kaseycyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are having a get together after they had spent a couple weeks apart with their own families for the holidays, then they get kind of drunk, and start taking challenges about who dares the most, it traces out and the boys starts to do things together and yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks cause this is my first one shot I've ever written - I made some changes so hopefully it's not too bad now. But I hope you enjoy. :)

The tour was finally over, and the boys each took a couple weeks off to go back home and visit with their families. It had been awhile since the boys went home to their families, so they were excited to say the least. Catching up with their families, getting some much needed sleep, hanging around and being lazy around the house is exactly what each of them needed.

The weeks passed fairly quickly, and neither of the boys wished for it to be over so soon. However, they were anxious to get back to their best friends and band members.  Spending almost all day everyday with four other boys, and then not seeing each other for a week is not something any of the boys are used to quite yet. .

Liam had arrived back to London first, he had missed his family but he was glad to be back in London.  To be honest, he was getting quite bored at home just lounging around, eating and sleeping.  Now he was back and he couldn’t wait to spend some time with his best mates.

Harry was the next to arrive back.  It was empty in his and Louis’ flat and he felt an emptiness inside knowing his best mate wasn’t due to arrive home for another hour or so.  He had missed the oldest boy more than the rest, of course he had.  But that was expected, he was closer to Louis than with any of the other boys. Or so that's what he keeps telling himself.

Zayn and Niall both arrive back in London around the same time.  Niall had a further journey than the rest and he felt the most homesick.  But none the less, he too was glad to be back.  Zayn had waited around for Niall at the airport, a couple weeks was far too long of a time to be away from his boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait to see the Irish boy again. Of course they would skype, but it just wasn't the same.

By the time Louis arrived home at his and Harry’s flat, the other four boys were there sitting around the living room and telling each other about their past weeks.  When Harry heard the front door open and saw Louis walk through the door, he was out of his seat and into Louis arms in a matter of seconds.  Louis didn’t mind at all though, he held on to the younger boy tightly and didn’t want to let him go.  It had been a long couple of weeks without Harry.

“Loueh, you finally decide to come home to us, did you?”  Zayn said with a huge grin on his face. Unfortunately, Zayn couldn’t get up to hug Louis without pushing Niall off of his lap, and he really didn’t want to do that.  Having the smaller boy close to him is just what he needed after a few weeks away from him. Besides, Niall was warm and he was quite comfortable.

“Actually, I only came back for Harry.”  Louis teased and stuck his tongue out at the rest of the lads. He wasn't entirely joking, it was hard being away from the young boy with the gorgeous green eyes and a mop of curly hair.

Pulling away from Harry, he made his way towards the couch and sat  down besides Liam.  That however, didn’t stop Harry from following the older boy, and plopped himself onto Louis’ lap. Harry just missed his best friend, a hug was not enough to satisfy him just yet.

“I’m bored.”  Niall said after awhile.  He was still relaxing in Zayn’s arms, who looked content with their positions.

“Have any ideas then?” Liam asked, putting down his down and looking up at Niall.

“We could play truth or dare?”

“Come on, Nialler”  Louis scoffed from beside Liam.  ”That’s a lame idea.”

“We could make it into a drinking game?” Zayn suggested, trying to help out his boyfriend.

“I’m under age, I don’t drink.” Harry put in, which received a chuckle from Louis.  Being underage never stopped Harry before, besides it was a couple weeks away from his 18th birthday.

“Hazza, shut up.”  Liam said with a roll of his eyes.  ”What did you have in mind Zayn?”

“Drink or Dare.  Have you played it before?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it.”  Niall said, the grin on his face grew bigger as he looked knowingly a Zayn.  Apparently the two had a lot of experience with the game.  The rest of the boys shook their heads, making it clear they’ve never played.

“Well it’s like a version of ‘truth or dare’, but instead of ‘truth’ its ‘drink’.”  Zayn explained as he looked around at his friends.  ”First someone starts off with a dare.  It can be any dare for any player.  If you turn down the dare, you must take a drink.  As the game continues the dares usually get more interesting and fun.”

“Sounds boring, but I’ve got nothing better to do.  At least it sounds more entertaining than just plain Truth or Dare.”  Louis stated looking at Niall pointedly.

“Lay off of him, Lou.”  Liam said giving Niall a small smile.  ”We’ve only just got back.”  Ever since Niall got ‘too friendly’ with Harry right before they left, Louis hasn’t been too keen with him.  

Zayn didn’t understand Louis; he hated the way he was treating his boyfriend, but he himself didn’t understand what Niall did exactly to upset the older lad.  All of the boys were close with one another, Zayn didn’t have a problem with Niall acting ‘too friendly’ with Harry - he knew it didn’t mean anything.

Louis on the other hand took it as a threat, which Zayn thought was odd.  Of course the rest boys knew Louis and Harry were close, some would even say too close.  The thing was, the two boys weren’t exactly official with their relationship and that was their main problem.

“I’m going to look for some drinks then.”  Harry said getting up from Louis’ lap who was reluctant to let him go.  

As soon as Harry left the room, Liam snapped his attention towards Louis.  ”What the fuck is your problem mate?”

“What?” Louis shrugged looking at his friend.  

“You need to let it go mate. Whatever happened, just let it go.”  Zayn said from the love seat he and Niall were perched on.  ”Niall is with me, and we all know how Harry feels about you.  Just let it go.”

Louis looked at Zayn, then Liam.  He thought over what had just been said.  It was true, he was upset with Niall for no reason and he needed to let it go.  Niall had Zayn, he didn’t want Harry. He was acting like a stupid jealous fool, which probably wouldn't score him any kudos from the man of his interest.

“I’m sorry Niall.” Louis apologized, looking at the blonde boy.  Niall accepted his apology, and the air in the room felt lighter.

Harry returned with a couple bottles of vodka and some sodas.  He didn’t expect everyone to just drink the alcohol plain, they needed chasers with it.  ”It took me awhile to figure out where Louis hid these at.” he said holding up the bottles.

“Now I have to find a new hiding spot for them.”  Louis exclaimed, but a smile was plastered on his face as he sent a wink to Harry.

“So, are we going to play the dare game here?”  Niall asked, sitting sitting in Zayn’s lap.  

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”  Liam told him, scooting closer towards the arm rest, making room for Harry to sit between him and Louis.  Instead, Harry choose to sit in plush chair, across from the couch Liam and Louis sat upon. Louis tried to hide hide his disappointment.

“Who’s going first?”  Harry asked as he put his legs over the arm rest.

“I’ll go first.”  Liam said, sitting up straighter.  His brown eyes scanned each of his friends before landing on Niall.  He smiled at the Irishman, “Nialler.  I dare you to take a drink without a chaser.”

Niall scoffed and waved his hand at Liam.  That was a simple dare.  He sat up and reached for the vodka.  It wasn’t opened yet, so he unscrewed it and took a big swig of it.  He wasn’t going to lie, the chaser would have been nice but he could do without.

“Harry, I dare you to order two large pizza’s.”  Niall looked at Harry pulling out his cell phone and handing it to the curly haired boy.

“There is food in the kitchen if you’re hungry!”  Harry protested.  He still took the phone from Niall’s offering hand.

“But I want pizza.”  

“Okay fine.” he smiled and began scrolling through Niall’s contacts.  The Irishman had multiple food services listed in his phone.  He selected the first pizza service number and rolled his eyes at Niall.  ”What kind of pizzas?”

“One with everything and one with just cheese.”  Niall said, knowing some band members didn’t eat certain foods.  He sent a small smile at Zayn, who returned the smile back to him.

Harry nodded and continued to order the pizzas.  Louis leaned back against the couch as he watched Harry on the phone.  Harry was different from anyone else Louis knew. There was just something about him he couldn't put his finger on. Of course Harry had been one of those people who isn't what you see, is what you get. 

At first he had thought he nailed Harry down, but he was wrong about the boy. It was surprising to him, he was never wrong about anyone. His eyes were always following the curly haired boy, and he didn’t exactly know why.  Actually, if he were honest with himself he knew exactly why.  

“They should be about 30 minutes.”  Harry told his friends giving Niall back his phone.  His eyes scanned the boys thinking who he could dare next.  He looked at the boy who asked the first dare.  ”Liam, I dare you to clean the toilet with a toothbrush.”

All  the boys looked at Harry curiously.  Liam on the other hand changed his expression to confusion.  ”You want me to clean your toilet with a toothbrush?”

Harry nodded.

“I’d rather not.” he said as he took the bottle from Niall and took a gulp, followed by a drink of the soda.  Harry only shrugged, not bothered by Liam’s rejection of his dare.

“Okay, Louis you’re next.”  Liam said turning to look at the eldest boy.  Who in return sat up and looked at Liam with interest.

The dares continued throughout the whole night.  By the time the pizza arrived, Louis had taken a couple gulps and was probably the most sober of all the boys.  Niall lost count of all the drinks he took. Zayn was on the borderline of being drunk, but not quite there yet.  Liam and Harry were both drunk and giggly, wide smiles plastered onto their faces.  When the pizza’s arrived, Louis thought it would be best if her answered the door, for uh.. safety reasons.

The pizza’s were consumed in no less than ten minutes, literally.  Niall ate half a pizza by himself, and then some.  They didn’t stop with the dares as they ate their pizza, but that was expected.  The dares became more heated as more drinks were consumed. 

Niall had been dared to give Zayn a love bite, so now the Bradford boy was wearing a light purple bruise beneath his jaw.  To be honest, the dare wasn’t exactly hard, since they were together anyways. Louis had to pry Niall off of Zayn after the two were going a little too far. Now, both boys wouldn’t stop staring intently at each other and Liam seemed upset.  

 Louis was slightly jealous of his friends.  He just wished that he and Harry were that way.  They haven’t really discussed it, even though both Louis and Harry feel the same for each other.  The two need was reassurance on how the other felt.

“Loueh!”  Zayn said making Louis turn to look at him.  His eyes focused on the purple mark before looking at his brown eyes.  ”I dare you to sit on Hazza’s lap for the rest of the night.”

Louis looked at Harry, his curls were wild, his cheeks were pink, and he wore a look on his face that made Louis want to ravish him right then and there.  Instead he walked over and plopped himself down on Harry’s lap.

"Hi there." Harry said.

Louis smiled up at his friend before continuing with the dares, ”Liam, I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Niall’s feet.”

Liam gave Louis a weird look. “You know I hate peanut butter.”

“Yes, but I also know how much you would love to lick any part of Niall.”  Louis smirked at Liam, who’s face was beginning to redden.  For a moment Louis actually thought Liam was going to go through with it, but instead he took a long gulp of of alcohol. 

“Harry, I dare you to go commando for the rest of the night.”  Liam knew how the two boys felt towards one another - they both would confide in him.  Since Louis had made Liam uncomfortable, he would do the same to Louis.  Of course he would have felt bad about his decision, but the alcohol in his system wouldn’t let him think too clearly at the moment.  Besides, Louis knew how he felt about Niall, and Liam knew how much Niall loved Zayn and vice versa.  If anything had happened between himself and Niall, Liam would feel guilty and feel like he betrayed Zayn.

“I already am.”  Harry replied.  Louis could tell that Harry was commando, and that didn’t help the matters.  Harry had decided then to wrap his arms around Louis and pull him back against his chest.

So instead, Harry did the exact same thing as Liam did, he reach over Louis and took a swig of the alcohol.  He handed it back to Louis, who set it on the table.  Harry liked the warmth of Louis on his lap, if it were up to him, Louis would never ever ever have to leave his lap.

“Niall, I dare you to give Liam a love bite.”  Harry said, he knew Liam wouldn’t approve, but all the more reason to.  He loved getting under Liam’s skin, making him uncomfortable and whatnot.  Zayn probably wouldn’t mind too much, he knew where Niall’s heart laid.

Niall didn’t hesitate much.  In an instant, he climbed off of Zayn, and walked over to straddle Liam.  Niall first started off places gentle kisses at the base of Liam’s throat.  He was trying to find his sensitive spot, and when he found it, he latched his mouth onto it and started sucking vigorously at the flesh. Louis felt bad for Liam, knowing he had genuine feelings for Niall. Harry knew what he was doing but Louis wasn’t going to protest with Harry.

Louis watched as Liam tilted his head to the side and moan softly.  But when he felt a warm breath on his neck, all thoughts of boys in front of him were gone.  Short kisses were placed on his neck, and he let his eyes close shut.  Louis allowed his head to tilt to the side, giving Harry more access to his sensitive neck.

Soft moans escaped Louis’ lips as Harry began to lick and suck at his neck.  All thoughts of everything besides Harry, escaped his mind.  Harry, and his warm hands traveling down the front of Louis body, his wet and hot tongue licking at is neck, his warm and soft lips, placing gentle kisses below his earlobe.  Yes, his best friend Harry, who took away all of his thoughts.

Louis turned in Harry’s lap, bringing his hands to grip the back of his neck.  Harry’s kisses began to travel upwards from Louis’ neck, to his jaw, and towards his mouth.  As soon as Harry’s mouth reached his, Louis parted his lips to greet Harry’s tongue with his own.  They slid against each other, just getting used to the feel and familiarity their mouths.

“Harry," Louis breathed.

“Mmm”  was the younger boys response.

“Harry, I need you.”  Louis tried to speak, but Harry very talented with his tongue, making things even harder for Louis. Pun intended.

Harry pulled back to look Louis firmly in the eyes. "Then shut up and kiss me."

“Oh what the hell.”  he said before pushing Harry back against the chair and kissing him passionately.  Louis turned fully around and brought his knees to rest on either side of Harry, straddling him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him closer towards himself.  He needed to feel Louis, all of him.  His lips were moving in sync with Louis’ and he started to moan into his mouth when Louis began to grin down on him.

~

Zayn on the other hand, was intently watching Liam be pleasured by his boyfriend.  To be honest, it didn’t really bother him as much as people would expect.  Sure, he was a bit jealous knowing that Niall was more focused on Liam than himself.  But, Niall was always focused on Zayn, he didn’t want to be too conceited   Then again a little bit a jealously never hurt.

After that thought, he got up and headed towards the couch Liam and Niall were on.  He got on his knees, and sat next to Niall, taking his hand and running it down his lovers back.  

Niall looked up at Zayn confused, then smirked.  He gave Liam a look as if to ask if it was alright, and he received an excited nod in return. 

Niall gently pressed his lips against Liam’s, hesitantly at first and  Liam almost instantly returned the kiss.  Soon the kiss began to get heated, and Niall’s hands found their way to Liam’s shirt collar.  Not long after that, his hands began to fumble, trying to unbutton Liam’s plaid shirt.  

Liam was in a daze.  There he was snogging the life out of Niall.  One of his dreams were becoming reality and he was having trouble believing it was real.  He felt Zayn’s gaze on him, and somehow it turned him on even more.  

Zayn felt sort of creepy just watching his boyfriend and his band mate get off with each other.  Niall expected him to join in, but Zayn was mesmerized by watching the two.  He wondered what Niall and himself looked like when they were like this.  He felt like he needed to do something though, instead of just sit there.

So he leaned forward and starting kissing Niall’s neck.  He knew exactly where his sweet spot was, and he kissed around the area.  It was an awkward position, Niall kissing Liam at the same time, but he made do with it.

Within a few short moments he felt a hand tug at the waist of his jeans.  Zayn began to strip off his shirt so he was just as bare chested as Liam.  Niall still had on a red polo, but Zayn loved that on him and refused to take it off just yet.  It would come off soon enough anyways with the rate they were going.  

Niall’s turned to face Zayn.  He gave him one more look as if to say ‘are you sure you still want to do this?’  Zayn gave him a firm nod, and if to make himself even more clearer he pulled Niall in for a kiss.

After the two pulled away, they began to treat Liam to a little Ziall action.  Liam was calm and was ready for the night of his life.  He only thought this would happen in his dream, he just hoped to remember it in the morning.

—-

Harry had waited so long for this.  He was finally kissing Louis, well he was doing more to Louis right now, but that was irrelevant.  He knew he was in love with his best friend but having to keep it to himself (and Liam) was a hard.  It wasn’t the only hard thing he had to do, he thought as he felt Louis’ growing hard on pressing against him.

He just wanted to take Louis right now and deal with the consequences later.  Maybe that’s exactly what he should do.  Harry’s hands traveled down Louis’ back and onto his bum.  He pushed Louis further into him as he ground up to meet his hips with Louis.  The moan that came from Louis’ mouth was music to his ears.  

His hands stayed on Louis’ rear as he pushed his hips forward again.  He had to do something now, before it became unbearable.  Harry lifted Louis up, as he himself stood up.  Louis’ wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as he continued to assault the younger boy’s mouth with his lips.

Harry only caught a glimpse of his three best mates on the sofa, as he carried Louis towards his bedroom.  They stopped a few times on the way to the bedroom so  Harry could back Louis against a wall as they continued to kiss the life out of each other.

Finally they made it to the bedroom.  Harry dropped Louis on the bed and he crawled over the older boy.  This was it, this was what he’d been waiting for.  Of course just a kiss from Louis would have been satisfactory, but tonight would be above and beyond for Harry.  Louis too would never forget this moment.

Neither boy knew that this was only the beginning to their new found relationship.  It was going to be filled with confusion, jealously, lust, compassion, and among many other things, love.  Who would have thought this all started with a game of Drink or Dare.

_fin._


End file.
